scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarf Heroes Wiki:Policies/Live Chat Rules
User Conduct Scarf Heroes Staff demand that all Wikia Users must: I) Understand that this Wiki is a very serious environment and to act accordingly. II) Do not use excessive coarse language. III) Do not use sexually explicit language. IV) Do not perform any "Spamming", "Trolling", "Flaming", or "Raid". V) Do not threaten or harass Users, including but not limited to: A) Insulting or degrading comments, remarks. B) Aggressive, rude, pretentious, impolite, disrespectful, or inconsiderate towards others. C) Do not cause any means to initiate an argument, to ignite drama, or manipulate the Wiki, Users, or the social structure. Considering this Wiki represents a Citadel, there are a few important rules users must follow in the Live Chat and in the forums. If one does not comply with these regulations, that user risks being kicked, banned, and possibly blocked. New users must understand that they are guests in the Citadel and should be respectful to be respected. It is that simple. If a user gets kicked 2 times, they will get a 2 hour ban. If constant bans continue, it'll rise to a day ban and so on. One must know that they are in an upscaled, classy and elegant environment, and their behavior should match said courtesy. By using the Throne Room Live Chat and Scarf Hero forums in any means, you thereby agree and adhere to all rules herein! If users make the environment rowdy or if other users feel too uncomfortable in chat because of particular users, the Bureaucrats and Admins will filter these people out to ensure that this chat remains clean, peaceful, safe, calm, and respectable. Rules 1. Age Requirement This is a requirement to follow Wikia's Terms of Use. Any users that are underage will not be blocked or banned by Scarf Heroes staff, however all underage users that reveal their age may be dealt with by Wikia Staff (Not us) because of US law. ('Staff': no kicks, bans or blocks) 2. Harassment The direct targeting of an individual user on the basis of their race, gender, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance. This covers the threats of violence, legal actions and the use of media to harass the individual. The act of getting users to gang-up on or mob the harassed individual is also prohibited. "Teasing" a user is perfectly fine, as long as the user being teased does not get negative emotions from the teasing or asks the user(s) to stop. Abusing a user's ping phrases also falls within these boundaries. Ping phrases are usually meant and intended for giving the user an audio and text notification on the Chat. Spamming this will continuously generate the audio for the user for each "ping phrase" said, and CAN constitute harassment if the users asks for an end to it, and said request is not followed. ('''Staff: 2 kicks then ban for one day.)' 3. Civil Behavior All users are expected to keep a civil manner when talking. Do not say anything that may offend a user, and keep profane wording to a bare minimum. If a user shows exceptional profanity or disrespect, report it to a chat moderator immediately to deal with the situation. All users must show respect to one another. Abuse and insults will not be tolerated. Do not interrupt or disrespect a staff member in the process of enforcing policies. '(Staff: 3 kicks then ban for 4 hours.)' 3.1 Rules must be read If a user enters the chat, talks on a thread, or creates any kind of activity on the wiki they must read the rules before going any further. Users will be kicked from chat if they openly refuse to read them. '(Staff: Provide the user with a link to the rules. If they openly refuse, make sure they know that they WILL be kicked if they do not read them. If the user is kicked 3 times and still refuses to read the rules then ban for 1 day)' 4. Chat Disturbances Chat moderators are given the right to immediately take action if he/she sees user(s) to be excessively spamming, trolling or flaming. This includes, but is not limited to, flooding the chat with random external links, posting long walls of text, toggling the AFK chat hack, or the repeat spamming of a certain phrase. Words that are elongated and gibberish is also not tolerated. Any user that repeatedly adds excessive gibberish, adding in a single letter, or any use of blank messages into chat may be kicked without needing to explain. '('Staff': Ban permanently, the actual bans length will be discussed later in the weekly meeting)' 5. Sexual Content No explicit sexual content is to be linked on the public chat, including images and sites. This also involves erotic pictures, like licking, touching private parts, and other. Any violation of this rule may lead to immediate banning without warning. Sending users links to pornographic material via PM is accepted as long as the user agrees to it. Conversations which may contain sexual content is allowed under keen observation. If a user feels uncomfortable about a sexual based topic they are to contact a moderator who will assess the situation. '('Staff': ban permanently immediately, the actual bans length will be discussed later in the weekly meeting)' 6. Links Linking to certain types of content is prohibited in the public chat. This prohibited content includes, but is not limited to: excessive gore and violence, "shock" or "screamer" sites, illegal content, and malware. Users are asked to avoid using link shorteners such as bit.ly when possible, as they hide the actual destination of the link. If a user you do not trust posts a link you are unsure of, it may be wise to avoid clicking it. If you are linking an image from Google, please click "View Image" to link to the image itself, rather than a long Google link. '('Staff': ban permanently immediately, the bans length may be discussed later. For long links just ask them politely to fix them, if they purposely continue to do this, 2 kicks then ban for 3 hours. If continued after that ban for 1 day)' 7. Chat Topics Conversations discussing religion, politics, gender, sexuality, or race must be kept in order by a chat moderator. If a user feels uncomfortable or offended by a topic of current chat discussion they may make their opinion known to a moderator, who will assess the situation. If the topic is found to violate any other policies, it must cease immediately or offending users will be removed from chat. Users may continue the topic in PM. If the topic is found to not be violating any policies, the moderator will ask for chat's majority opinion to determine if the topic will be continued. If the topic is continued the offended user is free to go AFK or leave chat until the discussion is over. '('Staff': 2 kicks then ban for 3 hours, if continued after that ban for 1 day)' 8. Cross-wiki Incidents Actions such as mobbing another chat, or encouraging users to do so is prohibited. It is highly advised that users do not link other chats in main, as this can lead to large invasions, even if not intended. Any actions done to another wiki, or by another wiki to this Wiki are to be immediately reported to a moderator or administrator to handle. In addition, personal issues with other Wikis are to be kept to an absolute minimum. If another Wiki causes an incident with this Wiki, DO NOT go back to their Wiki to get revenge or investigate. Allow for a single moderator or administrator to assess the situation themselves. 8.1. Raids & Invasions Nonetheless, some users from a wiki can still decide to come on one of the other implicated Wikias with the intention of raiding and invading it. To know if a raid/invasion is currently going on, there needs to be at least '''THREE or more' users from the invading wiki joining the chat following a recent cross-wiki incident, with the intention of making trouble on the chat or on the wiki. ('Staff': the situation should be discussed with other moderators and things will be decided from there.) 9. "Sockpuppeting" Any account found to be a "sockpuppet", such as (but not limited to) a second account being to avoid a ban or warning, shall be banned indefinitely from chat. Moderators are asked to report sockpuppet accounts and the user who created them to an administrator, so they can take any further action needed. ('Staff': ban permanently, ban might be discussed later in the meeting) 10. Emoticon & Image Usage All users are limited to posting large images into the Throne Room Live Chat.' No images and GIFS beyond 800x800'. Mistakes happen of course, and we will be understanding if you accidentally go over that limit. (regular links to images can be any size) Heavy amounts of emoticon usage will also lead to a kick. The recommended maximum amount of emoticons per line is of 5. ('Staff': Ask politely twice before 1 kick, if they continue, ban for 1 hour if continued after that ban for 1 day) 11. Inactivity on Chat (Away from keyboard) When a user is inactive on the chat ("Having a tea break" status) for a very long time (over 5 hours) without a given reason first, we will ping the user at least 4 times before kicking. This will not count towards a ban as this is just in case a user has forgotten to close their chat window and went to bed or something of the like. ('Staff': Ping at least 4 times before kicking, no bans. Non-Mods do not try to help as this might ping the person way more than needed)uto 12. Censorship Some words on the chat are censored by a Nipper emote from Banjo-Kazooie to prevent certain words from being said entirely. Some are worse than others so this means that bypassing specific ones will result in a kick, if the word is repeated a second time through a bypass then the user will be banned. ('Staff:' 1 kick, then ban for 1 day.) 13. Trolls Users that come onto the wiki or chat and immediately make a bad impression by breaking the rules may be automatically assumed to be a troll and will be banned. If the user wishes to have a chance to be unbanned they must contact Scarf Heroes Staff and ask in a civilized manner to be unbanned. The user in question will then be brought up in the next weekly meeting. ('Staff': Ban permanently, be sure to keep a link to the users profile to bring up in the weekly meetings regardless of whether they made an appeal or not. 14. Staff Any staff members that step out of line and abuse their powers will be punished just like any other user. A miss-kick will result in a 1 hour ban should the Kicked user wish it. A bad ban/block will result in the staff member being banned for 2 hours regardless of whether the offended user wishes it or not, this is unless for whatever reason the user ok'd this before hand. If there is not another staff member around to witness this, please alert report this to one via message wall or any other method you have to contact one. If a staff member missuses there power enough for it to be obvious that they are not responsible enough to have it, the position may be taken away from them. ('Staff': Alert Majora, Sheepalicious McBigbutt, Izzy-Scarf-Hero or any admin immediately) ---- ('Staff': Any offense that is repeated over the span of a week after they have been banned for their 1 day ban then ban them for a week, if the user continues after this then the user will become eligible for either a permanent ban or a month long ban, the subject will be discussed in a weekly meeting for staff which will be held on either Saturdays or Sundays, whichever is most convenient at the time.) Keep in mind that any action or behavior prohibited by Wikia Terms of Use or Staff is also prohibited in the Scarf Heroes Wiki Chat. (with the exception of our rule 1.) - These rules have been referenced thanks to the RWBY Wiki - If you fully understand the rules and want to become a chat moderator, feel free to make a thread on the Announcements, News, Proposals board. you should title it "(your username here)'s Staff Nomination" to make sure it gets noticed and state what position you would like to try out for. Category:Policy